All Alone
by FuLySiCk
Summary: Harry has committed suicide Ron is gone, Hermione is all alone, she's left with Draco, head boy head girl what the hell do you think, emotionall, kinky sex hay it's R
1. Now that he's gone

This year, it had begun to flurry early. She watched from the train, as it crossed the hills of England. It looked cold outside, but she was warm in her train compartment. She was, however, coming down with a little cold. She sniffled and wiped her nose with a tissue. She sat alone, awaiting the arrival to Hogwarts. She remembered last year, on the train. She had sat with Ron and Harry, and they laughed almost the entire way there. How she missed them. But as like most things for Hermione, that did not last. She was alone, without Ron and Harry, without any friends at all. A single tear rolled down her soft cheek, but she quickly wiped it away when she heard footsteps outside the compartment. She had never thought in a million years that she would be sitting alone on the train, in the beginning of her 7th year.  
  
Hermione must have dozed off, because when she woke, they were at Hogwarts. No one even thought to wake her, so she was the last one off the train.  
  
'Ah, Hermione. Glad ya could make it off the train!' Hagrid said to her sarcastically when she got off. Hermione simply ignored him; he was not the same after Harry had killed himself. Hagrid had changed. She didn't fault him for it.  
  
Hermione mindlessly took a seat in the Great Hall, and watched the sorting of the 1st years. After it was over, she walked silently back to her dormitory, and planned to read in the common room. When she saw the other girls laughing and talking in front of the fire, she quickly reconsidered and read up in her room. She read for hours, as it got darker outside. She put down her textbook and sat in the window seat, overlooking Hogwarts grounds. The snow had fallen heavier now, and she watched the moonlight dance and reflects off of it. One of the girls opened the door.  
  
'Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were here,' she said to Hermione. Hermione nodded, ever so slightly. The girl walked over, and sat on Hermione's bed which was next to the window.  
  
'Funny, how it started snowing so early this year. It usually starts in early November,' the girl said, trying to make conversation. Hermione kept staring out the window, and nodded. The girl sighed, and got up.  
  
'Well, I'm going to sleep, see you in Potions tomorrow,' she said as she got into bed. Hermione looked, and yawned herself. The girl looked disappointed; she had always admired Hermione's intelligence, and she had always wanted to be friends with her. Hermione went into the bathroom, washed up, changed, and went to sleep without a goodnight. She lay awake for hours after the other girls had retired, and thought about everything. About last year, mostly. She finally fell asleep soon, not looking forward to the New Year.  
  
The next morning, Hermione awoke before the others, showered, changed, and went downstairs early. She decided to visit the library before breakfast, to find some books to keep her occupied. She was reading at a table, when she heard McGonagall.  
  
'Hermione Granger, can I have a word with you, dear?'  
  
Hermione turned around, and walked over to her. 'Good morning, Professor. What can I do you you?'  
  
McGonagall smiled warmly. 'I have been watching you, and you are the ideal student. You take your studies seriously, and you take pride in your grades. Now that your in your 7th year, we have the position of Head Girl open, and I was wondering if you'd like to take that position. As you already know, you'd get to share a dormitory with the Head Boy, who I have already chosen. As I said before, you are perfect for it.'  
  
Hermione was shocked. All the time she was at Hogwarts, she had wanted more than anything to be the Head Girl.  
  
'Oh, Professor McGonagall! I would be honoured to! When can I start?' Hermione beamed at the professor.  
  
'You can start today. I will have your things moved to your new dormitory; I'm sure you know where that is,' McGonagall said, and right then on Hermione's robe, appeared the red and yellow Head Girl pin. She touched it, and opened her eyes wide.  
  
'Oh, this means so much to me!' Without thinking, Hermione hugged McGonagall, and ran to breakfast.  
  
I wonder who the Head Boy this year is, thought Hermione. She started eating and she glanced across the Great Hall, looking for a boy with the same pin. She knew he couldn't be in Gryffindor, because the rules were, only one Head boy or girl from each house. She looked over to Ravenclaw. Nothing. Then, to Hufflepuff. Nothing. She knew he had to be in Slytherin. She looked over at the table of Slytherins, carefully looking at each boy. She stopped, when she saw the green and silver pin on the robe of a fair- haired, tall, very good looking Slytherin. The colour drained from her face.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Tell me how you like it! Review, please! 


	2. Because she's hot

Review!  
  
*******  
  
Draco looked over at her; his face had a serious expression. His stare seemed to penetrate through her, and she shivered. The room turned ice cold. Hermione kept staring. She could not keep her eyes off of his steel- blue eyes. Their beauty radiated from his gorgeous, flawless face. Hermione felt her pulse quicken and she started to perspire. Why was Draco making her feel this way, she thought. She had always thought of Draco as a cruel, conniving person. But why was he making her feel like this? Hermione quickly got back to her food.  
  
In Potions, Hermione listened attentively to Professor Snape, like always. But she a couldn't help but steal a few glances at Draco who seemed to be looking her way also. She mentally scolded herself for not paying absolute attention to Snape, and got back to her work.  
  
After dinner, Hermione walked through the dark corridors to her new dormitory. Hugging her books to her chest tightly, she walked briskly.  
  
'Laguna Cove,' she said when she got to the door, and walked into her common room. She was somewhat relieved and somewhat disappointed that Draco was not there. She sighed, and put her things down on the green couch. She felt the fire warm on her face. It had been a while since anything that warm had been near her. She sat, and took out her Transfiguration book.  
  
'So. Your the Head Girl,' she heard a voice say from behind her. Her stomach lurched.  
  
'Yes, I happen to be,' Hermione said as a matter of fact. She heard Draco's steps as he came closer to her. She shivered, and felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Draco was behind her as she sat on the couch. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, and she closed her eyes, tilting her head slightly.  
  
'Tell me,' Draco whispered, 'How did you get chosen to be Head Girl?' Hermione's normal breathing turned to rapid.  
  
'McGonagall. said I was. an ideal a student..' Hermione said, suddenly getting very hot. She heard Draco start to walk away. She exhaled, and her eyes rolled up into her head. She heard Dracos steps as he walked up the stairs to his own room. She thought it would be a good idea if she did the same thing.  
  
That night, Hermione tried to sleep. She kept thinking about Draco, about the way he made her nervous. About the way that whenever she looked at him, it would send shivers up her spine. The strange thing was that she liked the way he made her feel, the way he made her nervous. She had never felt that way about anyone before. She was actually a little scared.  
  
'Merlin, Draco Malfoy! Have I fallen off the rocker! I don't even really know him, and what would he want with someone like me?!' Hermione said out loud to herself. She realized that Draco probably would just look at her as just the annoying, Mudblood know it all, Hermione Granger. She scolded herself for even considering the idea, and soon fell asleep.  
  
Hermione awoke to the sun beaming down upon her bed. She rubbed her pretty brown eyes, and looked outside. Snowing, again. She yawned, and got out of bed. She clumsily walked down the stairs, still in her white lingerie skirt, and knocked on the bathroom door. Draco was apparently in there. Hermione wasn't quite awake yet, either. She opened the door right up, facing Draco without his shirt, and shaving. He just stood there; looking at Hermione like it was nothing.  
  
'Ah! Gods, I'm so sorry!' Hermione screamed, and slammed the door shut. As she caught her breath, she shook her head. She couldn't get the picture of Draco out of her head, the way he looked. Gods, the way he looked. A smile crept upon her lips. She giggled, and ran up to her room.  
  
'Merlin, what's wrong with me?' she thought as she got ready for the day. She shouldn't like Draco, she should hate him. Draco is bad, Draco is a womanizer, Draco is evil, she repeated in her mind. No, no, he can't be all like that! Hermione finally left for her class, frustrated and confused at her emotions.  
  
She was walking through the common room, trying to get a hold of her many books. She didn't even notice that Draco hadn't left yet.  
  
'I don't appreciate you walking in on me in the bathroom, Mudblood,' Draco said as he caught some of her falling books. Hermione thanked him and the he smirked at her.  
  
'Hey, I'm sorry Draco. I did not mean to do that! Don't you ever do silly things when you're overtired?' Hermione questioned, taking her books back. Draco just stared at her.  
  
'Of course you don't. Your Draco Malfoy,' Hermione mocked, and started to walk very fast. Draco continued walking at his own pace.  
  
'Your welcome!' he yelled behind her, an angry look on his face. Just then, a blond girl ran up to Draco from behind.  
  
"Hay, Draco!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, and put on a fake smile. 'Parkinson. Good morning to you too,' Draco said sarcastically, and started walking faster. Pansy tried to catch up.  
  
'Why do you talk to that stupid know it all bitch? I hate her,' Pansy retorted, and made a disgusted face. 'I got to admit, she's pretty hot though.'  
  
Draco smiled evilly. 'Exactly why I talk to her.'  
  
'Because she's hot?' Pansy asked, and Draco hit his hand on her dirty blond hair.  
  
'No, you fool. Because she is a know it all. I can score some major points from her, if I get on her good side,' Draco said, breaking into a run. 'See you later, Parkinson!'  
  
Pansy stopped walking, looked at the floor, shook her head, and sighed.  
  
Review!! 


	3. I didn't kill him

Sorry it has taken so long, I am head of make up and costume for my school play so I am really busy.  
  
********************************************************************* Hermione tilted her head slightly and a smirk appeared on her face, but she quickly shook it away, gathered her books and walked to door.  
  
She turned just as she was stepping out the door, smiled slightly and sighed. She walked through the corridor briskly, hoping that maybe she would catch up with Draco, but at the same time thinking about how she used to walk these very same halls, with the once happy Harry and the once excitant Ron. She felt her eyes water, but she quickly wiped them and kept walking.  
  
"Some ones early" smirked a familiar voice from behind, Hermione stopped but didn't turn, she already knew who it was, but why was Draco so early, he was always the last to arrive to class and the only time he wasn't late was when he didn't show up at all.  
  
"What to proud to look at me, I'd be proud to if I had killed Potter" Draco chuckled slightly and waited for the response. When she still didn't turn he sighed and looked at his watch, fell back onto the wall, one eye bow raised.  
  
Hermione breathed in deep and closed her eyes; she was trying so hard not to cry. She felt like turning and attacking Malfoy but at the same time dropping to her knees in pian.  
  
" I didn't kill him" whispered Hermione, eye's still shut tight.  
  
"What was that mud blood, didn't quite catch your Muggle ascent" smirked Malfoy  
  
" I SAID I DIDN'T FUCKING KILL HIM YOU ASHOLE!" Draco's eyes widened, he expected Hermione to come back some lame ass comment or run away crying.  
  
Hermione spun around, anger and hate in her eyes; she chucked her books across the hall and lunged her self at Draco. She stated hitting his tall, taught body hard in the chest, but he caught her weak arms, one in each hand and held her firmly.  
  
She started to cry and feel to her knees, puling Malfoy down with her. Draco leaned up against the door frame still holding Hermione's arm in his hands, she was knelling in front of him with her head down. Her chestnut curls fell over her face and Malfoy gently pushed them over her shoulder. He pulled her frail body onto his lap, and held her close, his heart was pounding.  
  
Her big brown eye's met his. Malfoy had never felt this way in his entire life, was it pity or something more. He stared into her eyes, and for what seemed like minuets he was caught in a gaze. "I'm sorry" he stutter, he really meant it. He had never meant any thing more in his life.  
  
"I'M SORRY" he shouted, pushing her weak body away, she didn't seem to notice she still knelled on the floor crying. He quickly got up, he had to get away, he couldn't help thinking that the moment he had just had with Hermione meant something.  
  
He was Draco Malfoy, a Malfoy; a Malfoy couldn't like a mud blood. He looked down at her, now sitting with her legs pulled up to her chest, rocking back and forth. He quickly turned, leaving his book's, and walked away from the beauty he had just held in his arms. He could have had her, but he didn't want her, oh yes he did, those chestnut curls, those big brown eyes, that beautiful smile, and the fact the she was crying hysterically and still looked good. He breathed in deep and walked away.  
  
He only looked back once, just to check that what had just happened was real.  
  
*** Why was she crying like a baby?  
  
Why had she taken what Malfoy said so seriously?  
  
She was over the Harry thing, was she?  
  
Yes of course she was, he had gone to a better place, or was his broken body just rooting in the ground?  
  
She wanted to run to Ron and cry with him, she wanted to be with him, but she knew to well that he wasn't coming back after what had happened. It was hard on Hermione but even more so on Ron, they were best friends. They were her friends, and now they weren't there. She started to cry again.  
  
******************************************************************** Review (sorry about the spelling)  
lol this is just a picture drew of Draco  
and Ginny 


	4. Somthing Like That

Chapter four  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Malfoy" shouted two fat little boys, one tall, one short. When they said his name a Draco quickened his passé, trying not to let them catch up.  
  
"Malfoy what's wrong" asked one  
  
"Yeah Malfoy, you alright?" asked the other  
  
Draco stopped, rolled his eyes and turned to the two boys, a sarcastic smile on his face.  
  
"Nice to see you to" replied Malfoy, turning to keep walking down the hall, now with a boy at each side.  
  
"Oh, haha, I gets it boss, you're waging" laughed one of them, looking at Malfoy like he was love with him.  
  
"Your a rebel, heheh, can we wag to" proposed the other.  
  
"Well you can if you like, but not with me, I have to do something"  
  
"Oh alright boss, but we can't wag with out you, what if we get caught"  
  
"You'll be fine" replied Malfoy, tapping the shorter one on the nose. "Tar tar boys" and with that Malfoy left the boys standing in the middle of the hall, with confused look's on there faces.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Hermione" called a red haired girl from the other side of the corridor, who was now running to see what was wrong.  
  
It was lavender; Hermione sat up, wiped away her tears and looked up at her.  
  
Lavender smiled softly, she knew what was wrong.  
  
"Come on sweetie, lets get you back to your common room" said lavender picking up Hermione's book's and offering her a hand. She took it gratefully and pulled her self up.  
  
Hermione raped one hand around lavender's neck and gave her a hug "Thankyou" she whispered  
  
"Any time Mione, any time".  
  
The two girls's walked back to the head boy, head girl common room. 'Laguna Cove,' whispered Hermione and the door opened.  
  
Lavender helper Hermione through the door, put her book's on the table and sat on the coach, tapping the pillow next to her, implying for Hermione to come and sit next to her.  
  
"It's the Harry thing, isn't it" asked Lavender, Hermione nodded slowly  
  
"but I thought you were over it, why did you get upset to day"  
  
"It was Malfoy" whispered Hermione looking up at Lavender  
  
"Malfoy" she questioned, "oh did he say some thing to you Mione" sighed Lavender, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Something likes that" frowned Hermione. 


	5. What Ever

Fifth Chapter "what ever??"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Malfoy hurried through the halls, his robe flying. He had taken the long way back to the common, he could not risk getting caught by a teacher, or even worse a squealing Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.  
  
When he arrived back at the common room he hesitated, what if Hermione had gone back to the common room already? He shock his head, a geek like Hermione would stay in class if her life depended on it.  
  
Malfoy whispered the password and stepped in, but nearly as soon as he walked in Lavender was screaming at him for making Hermione cry. Malfoy quickly turned around and steeped out of the common room but at the last minuet stopped, breathed in deep, and nodded, he had decided he was just going to walk straight past them, flashing the finger if necessary and march straight up to his room. His plan did not exactly go right  
  
Malfoy turned and walked back in to the cossie common room, but when he was about half way across the maroon rug he was confronted by Lavender who had her hands on her hips, one eye brow raised.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are" bossed Lavender, sounding like her mother.  
  
"Better than you" smirked Malfoy now staring into Lavender's eye's seductively, with his hands on his hips, mimicking her. She rolled her eyes, and looked back at the staring Hermione shacking her head.  
  
"What Lavender, don't approve of me" Draco sneered, putting his hand in Lavender's face. He firmly put his hands on her hips and moved her out of the way, walked up the stairs, went into his room and that was that.  
  
"How the hell did he get Head boy" questioned Lavender, to her self more than any one.  
  
"I don't know, he pretty smart" replied Hermione shrugging.  
  
"Hah, I don't think so, it must have been that fucking death eater of a father he has, he must have paid Hogwarts money" shouted Lavender, intending for Malfoy to hear.  
  
"Maybe, yeah" said Hermione shaking her head, she was still a bit sulky.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Malfoy slammed his door, chucked his rob on the bed and sat down at his desk. He got out his quill and wrote:  
  
Dear Father,  
Well today I had an interesting experience. You no that pathetic little mud blood, Hermione Granger. Well she just walked past me to day and started crying (Malfoy was lying like usual, but he couldn't tell his father that he had been name calling) I didn't even do ay thing, and then she just fell into my arms, like we were going out (Malfoy looked up, eye's closed, thinking about Hermione) What do you think of it?  
  
Sincerely Draco Malfoy  
  
Malfoy put his quill down, put the letter into an envelop and put it on the window sill for the mail owl to collect. He couldn't exactly rock up to class now, so he decided to stay in his room.  
  
************** "Mione, you be all right" asked Lavender, putting her hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine" nodded Hermione and with that Lavender picked up her books and left. Hermione went up to room, completely forgetting that Malfoy was right next door  
  
************************************************************ Lol, sorry guys it's a short chap and it's really shit to but any way lol, I wrote it 9 at night just to catch u guys up. Me next chapter will be better. Thanx for the all the hot reviews 


	6. Harry

Hay sorry it's been so long, you prob all hate me but any way next chap up yay  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione, still sulking, whipped her red and puffy eyes and reached out to open the brass door handle to her lonely room. As her slim fingers were millimetres away from touching the door handle, almost in slow motion, she watched the door just swing open, creaking slightly. Her noes crinkled up in thought, she could of swan she shut her door, only just before she left that morning.  
  
The mahogany door stay half shut, almost as if some one had stoped it from fully opening. From the half that was open, Hermione could see the room was dark. Taking all precaution Hermione slowly put three fingers on the door handle to push it fully open.  
  
She quietly stepped in, still holding onto the door handle she scanned the dark room, checking every corner, making sure no one was hiding in her room. The blinds had not yet been pulled, 'dam' she thought, if she just had of taking the thought to pull them before she left this morning, none of this would be happening. She quickly walked over to the window to pull the blinds, when she noticed a bright, white, light coming from cracks in the door of the joining bath room. She stopped and stared at the door for a second, trying to work out what it was, the light bulb it's self couldn't be making all the light, it wasn't that strong. Step by step she slowly walked over to bath room, and twisted the door handle, the door opened. She new she didn't leave the light that morning she was only in there for what, three seconds. It couldn't have been Malfoy, he would have locked the door and like usual forgotten to opening it again. As she pushed the door open, thick steam through out the whole bath room cascaded into her bedroom, she could barely see wear she was walking, she walked through the room, waving her arm in air trying to see her way. She raised one eye brow when she saw the problem, some one had left the sink running, ,she could easily guess who. She cursed to her self; the black and white tiled floor was dripping with water. She walked over to the sink, splashing as she went. She Reached for the hot tap, the mirror wasn't fogged up. Strange she thought to her self, the mirror wasn't magic. Or was it Malfoy, he must of put a spell on it so it wouldn't fog up, Hermione shook her head. Just like Malfoy to perform a spell just so he could see even more of him self.  
  
The room was still thick with steam, so when Hermione looked in the mirror she could only see her self against a white back ground. She carelessly knocked a hair brush of the cabinet; she knelled down to pick it up. Just as she was about to stand she felt a cold breath on the back of her neck, she froze up, breathed in deep and slowly looked to the left of her head. Know one there, she shock her head, she was being stupid. Quickly, this time she stood up and dusted her self off, she looked in the mirror one last time before she left, and saw an image that would stay in her mind for the rest of her life. Harry. Standing next to her, slightly smiling, but it didn't look like the Harry, Hermione knew, his face was evil and twisted. He was dead. Hermione screamed with horror and span around to were the body had been standing, know one. She screamed again, louder this time. She looked all around the room, searching for ghost like creature, still nothing there. She fell to her knees and gasped for air; she put her hand to her heart, she couldn't breath. The door slammed shut.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Strands of light blond hair fell over the closed eyes of the pail faced boy. His strong muscular arms behind his head, leg's crossed, stretched out over the maroon and gold sheet's of the bed.  
  
A horrific scream of terror was heard through the common room and Malfoy instantly flung him self up eye's wide and bright. Another scream, louder. He through him self of the bed, paused for a minuet and looked toward the bathroom door. The screams were coming from inside.  
  
He ran toward the bath room door, locked. He rattled the door trying to get open, franticly he shouted Hermione's name, no answer. He tried the door once more, nothing,; he ran his finger's through his hair and closed his eye's. Another scream, he sprinted out of his room and down the corridor to Hermione's room.  
  
He dodged through her door to her room and ran to the bath room door. Shut. What was this some sort of sick mind game that Hermione was playing to toy with his head. He tried the door, nothing.  
  
Cries and screams of help were heard slightly muffled by the closed door. He kicked the door and punched it. Still it remained shut. He took a few steps back, and charged at the door, he was slightly angled so his shoulder would hit first. It didn't work. He tried again a little harder this time.  
  
Success, the door flung open. He smiled to him self, but that smile turned up side down when he saw Hermione. She was lying in the corner of the room, her head on the ground, knees pulled up to her chest with her arms raped around her self. She wasn't moving. He walked over and knelled down beside her. Hermione's long curls' were dripping with water and she had a large cut on her head gashing with blood. Malfoy pulled her up on to his lap.  
  
What happened, he asked him self, shaking his head. Stupid girl, probably saw her self in the mirror and slipped over, he chuckled to him self. He stopped smiling; she was losing a lot of blood. He grabbed a towel and held it to her head. She looked so peaceful asleep, like an angle; he was use to her bitching all day long at him. She started to come around. Malfoy sat her up and held her two shoulder's to the wall. Her eye lids fluttered and her eye's met his.  
  
"What happened" asked Malfoy. She gasped and straightened up. She glanced over to the mirror, she looked terrified. Her usual semi tanned skin was paler than Malfoy's, and she seemed to be having difficulty breathing. He patted her on the back and stood up.  
  
"Don't leave" she gasped  
  
"What"  
  
"Don't Leave me hear, on my own"  
  
"Um.. ok" Malfoy sat back down next to Hermione, and reached for her hands. He held them for moment, and looked into her eyes. She didn't seem that interested, she looked sick. He pulled her up, she could barely stand. Malfoy guided Hermione out of bath room and into her bed. He didn't think to ask what happened, again. He laid her weak body on the double bed and propped her head up with one of the gold pillows.  
  
"Thanks" She replied, grabbing his hand, holding on tight.  
  
"Don't mention it"  
  
"Why did you help?"  
  
"Um surely when a person is screaming there lungs out you do some thing about it"  
  
"Right" she bit her lip nodding, looking down. He sat down next to her, putting one hand on her left thigh. She looked up only to meet a pair of the bluest eyes.  
  
"I never noticed how blue your eyes were, there nice"  
  
"A compliment, I am flattered" he smirked. Hermione chuckled slightly, shaking her head. Malfoy put his hand under chin, and made her look at him. He leaned to kiss her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
And so I'll and the chapter like that HAHAHAH I'll update tomorrow or next week tata. 


	7. Bitch of a family

Draco's soft lips pressed up against hers in a chaste kiss instead of what should have being long and passionate. Eventually, all that was achieved was Draco half lying, half sitting on Hermione, both strangely positioned, entangled with each other, lips touching. But that was all.  
  
Both of them suddenly realised what idiots and they were being and pulled away. Hermione rolled over and Draco stood up, now damp from Hermione's dripping robes.  
  
"Sleep well, mudblood." The same sharp tone had returned to his voice, he turned to leave.  
  
"You don't mean that-" she whispered to herself, intending for him to hear.  
  
"Excuse me?" He stopped and looked down at her.  
  
"That's right, you don't mean that." She sat up from her position and leaned on the backboard, her voice annoyed yet also amused at his reaction.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he crossed his arms, waiting for her response. Hermione stood up, put one hand on her hip and walked casually over to Draco. All the fear from the event that took place only minutes ago was gone, and all she wanted to concentrate on finding why Draco was a cold, bitter, bastard who couldn't even show affection for 5 minuets.  
  
"It means Malfoy." she walked right up to his ear, "You..Don't..MEAN..IT!" she shouted and he jumped away, putting his hand to his ear. She raised her voice, and did the whole 'girl power' thing. " You put on the whole I hate mudblood shit now, but when you have one on the bed, ready for the taking they're just as good as any pureblood. Isn't that right, Malfoy? But wait there has to be some affection in you, other wise I'd still be on the bathroom floor. Lose the act Malfoy! You may come from a cruel, bitch of a family; but that doesn't mean you have to act like it." She walked passed him, pushing her shoulder against his aggressively as she went, and left her own room.  
  
She walked down the stairs feeling confidant, and sat on the couch, watching the golden flames of the fire.  
  
Draco, still facing Hermione's bed sniggered to himself, he acted like it wasn't true, but secretly he knew there was some truth in Hermione's words. He walked out of her room and across the banister to his own room. He looked down at Hermione to glare at her before he made his retreat for the night, only to find when he looked down; two deep brown eyes were already glaring at him. He turned, "Fucking bitch." He muttered and slammed his door and returned to his bed.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself, "That'll show him to mess with me."  
  
*******************  
  
"8.30, shit!" Hermione had spent the night on the couch, not daring to return to the room, where "it" might still be. She jumped up off the couch, and grabbed her book and quickly ran to the downstairs bathroom to brush her hair. "Damn Malfoy for not waking me!" She could picture his face as he walked passed her that morning; no doubt he had that infamous smirk of his plastered to his face. She flung open the door, grabbed her brush and began to battle the bush of knotty curls.  
  
"Stuff it." she thought.  
  
"Renifer Lurc" she said and instantly her hair was perfect. She smiled to her self, grabbed her lip-gloss, and ran for her dairy.  
  
"Nooo!" she groaned, not a Snape subject, anything but a Snape subject. She sighed and rushed through the porthole.  
  
*******************  
  
"Nice of you to join us Miss Granger, would you mind taking a seat?"  
  
Lavender moved her books over and waved to Hermione, who was searching for a seat. Hermione sat down and smiled at Lavender, she shuffled through her papers. All of a sudden, Snape whacked his wand down on the desk she was sitting at, she gasped.  
  
"I'll see you after class, Miss Granger." Snape sniggered returning to his blackboard. Malfoy smirked and rolled his eyes, chuckling to himself.  
  
"Malfoy"  
  
"Yes, Sir?"  
  
" You find me amusing, boy?" Snape asked.  
  
"No, of course not, sir." Malfoy shook his head.  
  
"Well then, see me after class." He turned and continued writing. Hermione caught Draco's eye and this time, she was the one smirking. He frowned and retuned to his books.  
  
*************************** Sorry really short, update soon luv Georgia 


End file.
